Summoner
Summoner is the generic term used to refer to a general class of magic casters that exist in YGGDRASIL and the New World in the Overlord series. Besides being a job class name for some, individuals not belonging to the class can still be classified as one to some degree by summoning a monster of their own from other means elsewhere. List of Summoning-oriented classes * Insect Master * Shaman * Summoner * Necromancer List of Racial Abilities Overlord * Create High Tier Undead (4/day) * Create Middle Tier Undead (12/day) * Create Low Tier Undead (20/day) List of Special Skills and Abilities * Unnamed Special Ability: It allows Kyouhukou to summon forth a myriad of cockroaches both large and small. * Breath of Fly: It allows Entoma to shoot forth a swarm of small flies. These flies then lay eggs in their victims. The maggots quickly hatch and eat the victim's flesh and rapidly grow to flies, only to repeat the process with new victims. This ability can only be used 3 times per day. * Unnamed Skill: It allows Ainz to create upper-tier undead four times a day. However, if he divided those up into two uses, he could make undead of roughly level 90. For starters, this special skill allows him to summon either the thief-type Eternal Deaths or sensory-focused Eyeball types under his command. * Unnamed Skill: With her special skill, Shalltear can turn a low-level undead she created into a lesser Vampire. List of Summoning Skills, Spells, and Magic When a summon spell is already activated by its summoner, casting another similar spell like it would cause the previous summon spell to end abruptly. The currently-summoned monsters would go back from whence they came and new monsters would be summoned in their place. It is even possible for a summoner like Ainz to conjure forth monsters with a Super-Tier Spell.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown Besides requiring mana, summoning spells can call forth monsters with different costs. For instance, the function of a Super-Tier Spell, Iä Shub-Niggurath is needed with a lot of people alive as sacrificial pawns in order to summon the Dark Youngs. Whereas there are racial abilities or tier spells which allow the summoning of monsters weaker than that to appear without such a heavy cost of lives necessary. Another application to conjuring monsters is also done through the use of currency, special items''Overlord Volume 7 Prologue'', rituals, summoning system''Overlord Volume 4 Prologue'' and so on. A non-human summoner who specialized in summoning undead can also make use of their racial ability in tangent with dead bodies, serving to be a catalyst for a summoned monster. This includes not only Ainz making the undead permanent but as well as for performing rituals to develop one's undead creation skills. The strength of an undead created by Ainz is variable dependent on the quality of the dead corpses being used or else in an area filled with undead gathered together that is capable of spawning a stronger one. As a human necromancer, Khajiit utilizes an unknown ritual in the New World which requires sacrificing a city. It was the kind of sacrifices that needed people living in the city as a gateway for spawning undead endlessly. In other words, a city of living could later become a city of undead if this ritual is conducted successfully. Skills/Tier Spells * Animate Dead: It allows the user to create a low-level undead, but with his or her special skill, it can become a lesser Vampire.Overlord Volume 3 Chapter 1: Herd of Predators * Armageddon - Evil: A 10th tier spell that summons an army of demons. According to the standards of YGGDRASIL players, said demons are not considered to be strong. Since demonic summons has the tendency to go berserk, the spell usually used to obtain sacrifices for rituals and skills.Overlord Volume 6 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance * Armageddon - Good: A 10th tier spell. * Call The Lightning Lord: A summoning spell. * Create Undead: A 3rd tier spell that allows the user to spawn a low-tier undead minion. * Evil Lord Summons: Demiurge could use it to summon Evil Lords like Wrath once every 50 hours, but it could be freely controlled for a time. The Great Tomb of Nazarick would not be diminished even if the summoned monster were killed. * Obey: It is considered to be a modified version of Summon Undead 6th Tier. * Spider Talisman: Entoma uses about four pieces of talisman to summon an enormous spider the moment it hits the ground. These spiders are handy for buying time and determining an enemy's capability. * Summon Abyssal Lesser Army: In the Web Novel, When the Slane Theocracy attempts to probe the Great Tomb of Nazarick with divination magic, it automatically triggered Nazarick's 2nd level defensive layer in response. It leads to Nazarick's defensive layer using a Runesmith creation-type skill that could conjure forth a group of low-ranked demons on the designated location where the enemy was using their magic on them.Overlord First Half Chapter 87: Various Countries Part 5 * Summon Angel: A spell that could summon an angel, but ranged from the different level of tiers. This is what summoned the Archangel Flames, Principality Observation, Principality Peace and so on. Moreover, there are a number of types of angels that can be called forth by using this spell. The only spells introduced by tier level is 3rd, 4th, and 7th. * Summon Bicorn: It allows the user to summon a Bicorn to assist in battle. * Summon Household: It allows the user to summon a multitude of different familiars, such as vampire bats, rats, wolves, etc.Overlord Volume 3 Chapter 2: True Vampire * Summon Monster 1st: This spell could allow the user to summon beings like a low-level Lesser Air Elemental or Water Elemental. Elementals summoned by the first-tier scroll only exist for a short time. * Summon Monster 10th: 10th tier magic; summon a high tier monster. * Summon Primal Air Elemental * Summon Primal Earth Elemental * Summon Primal Fire Elemental * Summon Primal Star Elemental * Summon Primal Water Elemental * Summon Undead 1st: This spell allows the user to summon any kinds of zombie-type animals such as dogs. * Summon Undead 3rd: It allows the user to summon skeletal-type undead like Skeleton Warriors under one's control. * Summon Undead 6th Tier * Summon Undead 10th: The user conjures forth a powerful undead being under one's command. * Undeath Army: A 7th tier spell that can summon a huge horde of undead. * 3rd Tier Summon Monster * 3rd Tier Summon Beast: It allows the summoning of a nature beast. * 4th tier Summon UndeadOverlord Volume 4 Chapter 3: Army of Death Super-Tier Magic * Iä Shub-Niggurath: Summons a black cyclone and kills everything in the area. The victims are sacrificed to summon monsters over level 90, "Dark Young." The number of summoned Dark Youngs is proportional to the total number of sacrifices used for this super-tier spell. * Pantheon: Summons 6 level 80, "Cherubim Gatekeeper" through the use of Super-Tier, holy-type magic under his command. * Nibelung I * Pandemonium Rituals * [[Death Spiral|'Death Spiral']]: It is a magic ceremony conducted by multiple magic casters in a group to turn a metropolis of living people to a spawning place of the undead. List of Summoning Items According to Albedo, if one were to summon a monster or mount by using a magic item, then the summoner in question need to switch their equipment or take out the item. In a way, she stated that this method of summoning requires an extra step involved in doing so compared to just utilizing a summoning skill. * Armageddon Evil * [[Armageddon Evil (Prototype)|'Armageddon Evil (Prototype)']] * [[Gauntlet of the Griffin Lord|'Gauntlet of the Griffin Lord']]Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 1: Chapter 1: Encounter In The Lost Country * [[Horn of the Goblin General|'Horn of the Goblin General']]Overlord Volume 2 Chapter 2: Journey * [[Moon Jade|'Moon Jade']] * [[Sealing Crystal|'Sealing Crystal']] * [[Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown']]Overlord Volume 1 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians * [[Statue of Animal - War Horse|'Statue of Animal - War Horse']]Overlord Volume 3 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding * Summon Monster 1st Scroll * Summon Monster 10th Scroll * Unnamed World Item: It could summon an unlimited number of demons that would eventually consume the entire world. List of Summoners Summoners are individuals who are capable of conjuring minions from different races. Some of these individuals also happen to be a Magic Caster with a degree of magic or specialization over it such as Ainz, a necromancer. Through various means of being able to summon one, the user would range from one's racial levels, class levels, abilities, skills, tier spells, to items. If summoners in the New World possessed a Talent related to summoning, it can give them the advantage of strengthening their summoned monsters by a slight margin, etc. Unless their summoners were specialists, summoned monsters were generally weaker than the ones who called them forth.Overlord Volume 2 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers With multiple summoners in one group, it is possible for them to conjure enough monsters to form a military-type army. After their previous summoned entities were killed in battle, they can still continue conjuring more of them one after another continuously as long as they have enough mana provided to do so. By doing this, the group of summoners can overwhelm their foes with numbers no matter how weak the summoned entities may be to the opposition.Overlord Volume 1 Chapter 4: Confrontation In other words, even if the summoned entities vanish, the summoner can keep on summoning more of them from behind to fill the gap. While so, these newly-summoned entities will continue attacking in place of the absent summoned entities. Since summoned entities were beings that did not die even when they are killed during a battle, they could somehow be fully utilized by summoners in this kind of fashion.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth * Ainz Ooal Gown * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Demiurge * Albedo * Sunlight Scripture ** Nigun Grid Luin (capable of summoning an angel via using a consumable item) * Calca Bessarez * Black Scripture (capable of summoning an angel via members performing a ritual jointly) ** 5th Seat of the Black Scripture * Khajiit Dale Badantel * Iguva=41 * Rigrit Bers Caurau * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Kyouhukou * Kelart Custodio * Crusch Lulu * Enri Emmot (capable of summoning goblins via using a consumable item) * Lizardmen druids of Great Lake * Aura Bella Fiora * Evil Lords * Northern Holy Kingdom Army ** Holy Kingdom Liberation Army * Shiramochi-ō List of Summoned Monsters Summoned monsters were granted a portion of their summoners’ thoughts and knowledge, so they could immediately take action according to their master’s will right after being summoned. Though a mental link connected with its master''Overlord Volume 2 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Slashing Death'', they receive orders and transmit thoughts even without the usage of the 'Message' spell. While summoned monsters shared a certain degree of knowledge with their summoners, said information was quite random and disorganized. It would be best to regard it as the ability to tell friend from foe. Therefore, it was important to give verbal commands to summoned creatures. According to Maruyama, it can be said that the monster's loyalty to its summoner is unbiased and will not change. The reason behind that was due to a kind of empathy being born, like a copy of their summoner's memory. One's right hand does not fight with their brain, and because they shared the same exact empathy as their summoner, there is almost no way to treat a summoned monster badly. There are exceptions though like those who are into hurting themselves.ARCADIA 2.19: ARCADIA 980 10-31-2010 If a summoned monster had received orders from their summoner, they could act swiftly. But without orders, their actions would be slow and conflicted. For that reason, if only the summoned monsters were more intelligent, they could take unusual actions in response to setbacks.Overlord Volume 1 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village Additionally, there are monsters that required the user to invest a various amount of levels in a certain class in order to meet the qualification for it to be summoned. Under the YGGDRASIL standard, flying dragons could be summoned by those with the cavalry job who had reached the late thirties levels. Summoned monsters could be banished in several ways: when their summoning time ended''Overlord Volume 2 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest'', when they took too much damage, or when their masters manually dismissed them. When a monster is banished from taking too much damage, it was a common tactic to immediately re-summon another monster of the same type.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special The Emissary of the King Further, they can be neutralized by foes with dispel magics such as Greater Rejection, the kind that is able to stop the summoner from summoning more.Overlord Volume 1 Chapter 5: Ruler of Death It was even said that the Baharuth Empire had initial plans of calling forth summoned monsters for the sake of additional manpower and labor.Overlord Volume 7 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web High Tier Summon Undead * Death Emperor * Death Empress * Eternal Death * Eyeball Corpse * Grim Reaper Thanatos * Overlord General * Overlord Cronos Master * Overlord Wiseman * Pale Rider Angel * Cherubim Gatekeeper * Seraph Empyrean * Seraph Aesphere Demon * Cerberus (Web Novel Only) * Evil Lord Envy * Evil Lord Greed * Evil Lord Sloth * Evil Lord Wrath * Jaldabaoth (Evil Lord) * Abyss Demon (Game Only) Middle Tier Summon Undead * Corpse Collector * Death Knight * Jack the Ripper * Soul Eater Angel * Dominion Authority * Principality Observation * Principality Peace Low Tier Summon Undead * Bone Vulture * Elder Lich * Lesser Vampire * Skeleton ** Skeleton Archer ** Skeleton Centipede ** Skeleton Mage ** Skeleton Rider ** Skeleton Warrior * Vampire Wolf * Wraith * Zombie ** Zombie Dragon ** Zombie Troll ** Undead Beast Angel * Angel Guardian * Archangel Flame Demon * Gazer Devil * Hellhound * Light-Fingered Demon (Web Novel Only) * Overeating Other Summon Spirits * Lesser Air Elemental * Lesser Earth Elemental * Lesser Fire Elemental * Lesser Star Elemental * Lesser Water Elemental * Primal Air Elemental * Primal Earth Elemental * Primal Fire Elemental * Primal Star Elemental * Primal Water Elemental * Swamp Elemental Undead * Corpse Guardian (Game Only) * Death Cavalier * Elder Vampire * Foreboding * High Wraith * Undead Lieutenant Demon * Hell Scythe * Inferior Demon * Rotting Demon * Supplicant * War Devil Goblin * Goblin Army * Goblin Troop Chaos Beast * Kadomatsu Type Beast * Mochi Type Beast Unnamed Race * Bicorn * Dark Young * Einherjar * Moonlight Wolf * Snap Grasp * War Horse Paid Summon Goblin * Goblin Redcap Ninja Monster * Fuuma * Hanzo * Kashin Koji * Tobi Kato Insect * Lip Bug Doppelgänger * Doppelgänger * Doppel-Caspond Unnamed Race * Beast of Burden List of Summoned Mounts Besides Summoned Monsters, the Summoner is also able to summon their own mount in which they can ride on through their skill or with a magic item. If someone other than the summoner attempt to ride their mount by force, it will unsummon in response. Mount-class monsters called forth by their Summoner could be equipped with various magical items such as armors and horseshoes. The mount can switch between different equipment even if it was summoned with a skill. In addition to that, it is possible to strengthen the summoner's mount with rider-type skills or other abilities like Albedo's.Overlord Volume 8 Side Story 2: A Day in Nazarick * Bicorn Trivia * Let alone a Super-Tier Spell-like Iä Shub-Niggurath, there exists a special ritual that also requires a living sacrifice or more to be carried out for summoning a monster. * Although a summoned undead such as the Death Knight can stay active without duration via a dead corpse, it doesn't work the same way with a Super-Tier Spell. The summoned monsters created from the usage of a super-tier spell stays in the world for a limited duration temporarily and are not permanent.Overlord Volume 9 Chapter 4: Massacre * Summoned monsters like the Death Knight have abilities for example that are capable of causing weaker beings than themselves to manifest through the target they killed.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord * Ainz and Enri are the only two individuals to keep their summoned monsters around permanently while other summoners in the New World can't keep theirs around for long. Unlike the summoned undead or goblins who were shown to have the potential to stay in this world permanently after being summoned, other summoned monsters, for now, haven't been able to do the same. Although the summoned monsters' presence is temporary, Ainz's summoned undead, in particular, had that problem solved with the use of dead bodies or body parts''Overlord Volume 1 Epilogue'' while as summoned goblins are kept around until they were killed because of the item, "Horn of the Goblin General" used by Enri. * It's quite possible for the summoner to even kill their own summoned monsters such as the case with Shalltear Bloodfallen did to her minions.Overlord Volume 3 Chapter 5: PVN * An interesting note about summoned monsters, particularly those that can use independent magic, is that they are unable to use summoning magic.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies References }} Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes